Link the Mute
by ACID35
Summary: There was once a time when I met Link in person, and then he proceeded to yell at me. No really, he just shouted, that's all he did. Just hear my story alright?
1. Chapter 1

There have been many adventures in my life, but one which I always remember had to do with a green hooded fairy man. Many have heard of the adventurer known as Link, most famous for his escapades in the land of Hyrule. I too knew him, but only in passing. It was during my time returning from my previous engagements with Sonic, a story which I only tell on the darkest of nights, and at the deepest of drinking bottles.

But that is besides the point, Link is a man of many mysterious, and for the longest time, I was under the impression that Link was, in fact, a mute. When I first met him, he was rushing across a long winding road on horseback, the only noise coming from his mouth subtle and aggressive shouts to keep his horse moving. To this, I felt nothing really. I simply shrugged my shoulders and kept about my business. I walked home, still licking my wounds inflicted by that insufferable hedgehog, before hearing behind me the subtle trotting of hoofs. Naturally, I turned, surprised to find my along my concrete pathway Link, still on horseback looking at me with the most intense stare I've ever encountered.

This was not your average stare, there was no intent to search me out, or seek for me to talk. Link's eyes were simply wide open, intense, his fairy flying around me and changing colors as his gaze never faltered. I stopped my gate, and stared back, uncertain of what was happening. I looked him up and down, and cleared my throat.

"Is there uh, something I can help you with?" I asked, hoping to get some kind of quick answer. But the only answer I received was Links fairy locking onto my general area letting out a short shout.

"Watch out!" It commanded, causing Link to scream at the top of his lungs before jumping off his horse and drawing his sword.

"Whoa, what the hell man?!" I stammered, slowly limping back, his fairy still fluttering around me hurriedly, I attempted to flick it away, but this only seemed to agitate Link more – who, in retort, quickly prepared his weapon and attempted a strike at me. His sword glistened through the setting sun, and I managed to dodge only by falling over, "Please! Why are you… why are you doing this?" Link made no reply, instead, that wretched fairy flew from me and went to Link.

"Hey, Listen!" It shouted, before Links unbreakable gaze went from me to the fairy. His eyes never lost their intensity, they always remained completely wide eyed, aggressive, his face expressionless. I expected him to speak to the fairy, but my luck wasn't found. Rather, they simply stared at one another in complete silence, the only sound I caught being a subtle dinging, as if text was being read and forwarded. I looked around my surroundings, determined not to find myself at the end of a sword – especially after managing to survive the terrifying beast I knew to be Sonic.

 _Quickly!_ I thought to myself, looking for perhaps another rock to use. But before I could take in much of my surroundings, to my luck, policemen pulled up near us, no doubt interested in Link's weaponry.

"Is there a problem here sir?" He asked Link, who turned his gaze slowly towards the policemen, only blinking once as the dead stare found the officer. They stared at one another for a time, the Officer's idling engine the only sound heard in the background, "Well?" The officer said. Link simply let out another shout, a very sharp and distinct shout. Something along the lines of the following.

"KEEEEEAAHH!" And then fell silent, staring. The officer cleared his throat and looked to me, then back to Link.

"You two aren't on the drugs are you? You goin to that uh… comic thingy?" He asked, pointing near a convention area.

"EEEEEAAAHHH!" Was Link's reply, before quickly putting his weapons away. The officer let out a slow nod.

"Well… I guess eh… just watch the props then." The officer then took off, my mouth open in disbelief as I slowly looked back to Link and he to me.

"Uh… so can I go?"

"HAAAAAAAH!"

"Is that uh… is that a yes or…" Before I had much time to finish the question, Link's weapons were drawn once again, and I couldn't help but feel my body tense.

INTERMISSION, TAKE A SWIG OF YOUR DRINK, SIT BACK AND LISTEN TO THE BAR KEEP, THEN… WE CONTINUE BY THE FIRESIDE:


	2. Chapter 2

So there we stood, gazing at one another in the utmost intensity, his weapons drawn and my body tense and sore. There was little chance of me disposing of Link as I had the hedgehog, nor did I want to. So far as I could tell. Link was little more than a strange man who seemed to have some kind of speech impediment. I thought that, perhaps, I could talk Link down.

"Hey… listen, I don't know what you want here. If its money you want, I have like twenty dollars here." I stood slowly, Link didn't even flinch. He just stared with the blankest of stares – eyes still wide. I went for my wallet, and pulled it out, as soon as I did Link's expression changed suddenly.

"GUHUHHH!" He gasped before jumping back in an over exaggerated manner.

"It's just a wallet dude." This did not calm link down any, he jumped forward in violent succession, quickly striking the wallet out of my hand, and with it, the tip of my pinky finger.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed before dropping to the ground, "That's my pinky! THAT'S MY PINKY!"

"HEEYEAEEEEAAAHH!" Link replied, now rolling frantically around the floor followed by a succession of back flips.

"RRRRGHGHH!" I grunted while grabbing my hand.

"HUUUHHH HAAHHH!" Link retorted side stepping left and right before putting his weapons away and running towards my pinky tip. He then made a bizarre serious of gestures by it, before holding it high over his head with both hands, causing it to float in the air and spin slowly – resulting in my watching with my mouth open. A cheery tune of success played, and then Link put the pinky on his belt pouch.

"Did you just… take my pinky?" I asked in disbelief. He rolled to me and the fairy creature once again began to float around me. Link then gave me a dead stare as he pulled the pinky out of his pocket and held it in front of me, it floating in his hand. I looked at the pinky, then at him, then back to the pinky, "You can uh… you can just have it…" I said weakly, before sitting back and letting out a sigh, "Just keep the floating pinky."

"HAAAAH!" Link put the pinky back into his pocket, and then rolled off into the sunset. His fairy following behind him – leaving me pinky-less in the middle of the street. All I could do at that point was sigh and mutter to myself. Thus ended one of the most potent experiences I have with Link. But it certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
